El pasado cobra vida
by surprisinglyhmtc
Summary: ¿Cómo será la siguiente generación en Hogwarts? ¿Qué habrá cambiado? ¿Y qué pasará si una nueva fuerza oscura empieza a surgir?... Partidos de quidditch, batallas y nuevos romances!


N/A: ¿Cómo será la siguiente generación en Hogwarts? ¿Qué habrá cambiado? ¿Y qué pasará si una nueva fuerza oscura empieza a surgir?... Partidos de quidditch, batallas y nuevos romances!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Nina!- le gritó Dominique desde la puerta del cuarto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- gruñó Nicole desde debajo de las sábanas.- Mejor que sea importante.-

- ¿Es importante que en diez minutos tenemos clases?- le preguntó Sara riendo.

- ¡No!- gritó su amiga.- Esperen...- la cabeza se asomó de la cama buscando un reloj.- ¿Diez minutos?... ¡Diez minutos!- gritó tirándolo sobre la almohada y corriendo al baño.- ¡Cómo no me despertaron antes!-

Sus dos mejores amigas rieron con ganas.

- Esa chica no tiene remedio.- afirmó Dominique.- ¡Te trajimos tostadas, apurate!-

No más de cinco minutos después Nicole estaba bañada, cambiada y con el pelo seco atado en un rodete como a ella le gustaba.

- Vamos.- dijo sin aire.

- Tenemos que ir al invernadero.- le comentó Sara.

- No por favor... Botánica no...-

- Lamentablemente, sí, y estamos llegando tarde señoritas, ¡corran!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Odio las plantas! ¡Odio las mágicas! Y odio el pus.- se quejó Nicole.- Ya me la va a pagar esa petiza con rulos... cuando le ponga mis manos en la cara, esa Sprout va a ver lo que es...¡Hola profesora! ¿Linda mañana no cree?-

- La escuché señorita Lupin.- le dijo parándose a su lado.- Sabe, de verdad que son útiles estas plantas. Sirven para...-

- "Para el acne, la caida de pelo, la vista, las mordidas de animales y una buena pigmentación por ejemplo".- recitó cansada de escucharlo.

- ¡Muy bien! Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw.-

- ¿Cómo?-

Francisco su compañero de banco estalló en carcajadas.

Todos y cada uno de los seis años que llevaban en ese colegio habían tenido que lidiar con esas "asquerosas plantas sin vida pero con muchos problemas", como las llamó una vez Sara. Y siempre se repetía la misma escena y Nicole terminaba con tarea de más o castigos. Pero nunca puntos de más.

- Increíble.- le palmó el hombro Francisco. Nicole no salía de su asombro.- Es definitivamente la llave al éxito.-

- ¿Qué?

- Tenerte al lado mío para quejarte y que nos den puntos.-

- "Ja, ja, ja". Muy gracioso Francisco. Muy gracioso.- dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Ey! Yo tendría que estar enojada con vos. No vos conmigo.-

- ¿Y eso por qué?-

- Porque no contestaste ninguna de mis cartas.-

- ¿Qué cartas? Si después de la que te mandé la primer semana nome escribiste más.-

- Te contesté ese mismo día, la mandé con Mario apenas volvió de cazar y...-

Al caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado, no pudieron parar de reírse por un buen rato.

- ¡Con Mario la tenías que mandar!- dijo Nicole.

- Ni lo pensé.- se auto reprimió el chico.

- Sí, eso quedó bastante claro.- dijo entre risas.

Mario era la lechuza de la familia Reyes. Y era tan vieja que no hubiera sido raro ni la primera vez que se equivocara de destinatario.

Por ejemplo, en cuarto año Francisco le escribió una carta a un amigo de otro colegio haciendose pasar por su novia que... bueno, no tenía cosas aptas digamos. Y Mario confundido se la llevó a un señor mayor de quién sabe que lugar de Asia.

- Creo que nunca me voy a olvidar de ese howler que te mandó.- Y parándose bien derecha imitó la voz del señor.- "¡Niño pervertido! ¡Insensato!..."-

- Si, viejo chinflado...-

En realidad ese "pequeño" incidente le había dado una serie de problemas. Desde un mes de detención, hasta otro howler después de mandar una carta de explicación pidiendo perdón. Y ni hablar de los comentarios de su amigo cuando se enteró...

- ¡Señorita Lupin! ¡Señor Reyes! Concéntrense.- les gritó Sprout.

- Creo que se terminó la suerte.- le susurró Francisco.

- Nunca tuve. Entre vos y las plantas no sé qué es peor.- le sonrió divertida.

- Miren quién es la graciosa ahora. Eso fue un golpe bajo.-

- Así se juega. Si querés más tarde...-

- ¡SILENCIO! Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw.-

Los dos amigos tuvieron que desviar la mirada para no reírse más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Que plantas odiosas!- se quejó sacándose los guantes mientras salían del invernadero y metiéndolos en la mochila.

- ¡Caradura! No hiciste nada, saqué todo el pus yo solito.-

- Eso querés Fran.-

- ¡Nina!- la abrazó alguien por detrás.

- ¡Agus! ¿Cómo estás, tanto tiempo?-

- Muy bien, ¿vos?-

- Bien también. ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Qué tal la semana pasada? No escuché nada de vos, ni de tu hermano.-

- ¡Claro! A mí no me saludes Agustina. Qué más da. Parece como si estuviera pintado igual.-

Agus riendo lo abrazó.

- ¿Cómo estás Fran? ¿Me extrañaste?-

- No sé. Pero veo que vos no.- y cruzando los brazos le dio la espalda.

- ¿Se ofendió?- le preguntó la Gryffindor a Nicole.

- Agus ya lo conocés. Sabés que se está riendo justo ahora.-

- ¿Qué clase tienen ahora?-

- Para empeorar mi día, Pociones con Baldwin.-

- ¡Suerte!- dijo con ironía.- Entonces acá nos separamos niña. ¡Te veo más tarde! ¡Fran, cariño, sabés que a vos también te quiero!- le gritó yéndose.

Fran le sacó la lengua y siguió caminando para el otro lado, por lo que Nicole tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

- Sos cuando querés ser, ¿eh?- lo retó riendo.

- ¿Soy qué, haber?- la desafió en chiste.

- Nada, olvidate Fran.- le dijo llegando hasta donde había un gran grupo de chicos amontonados.- ¿Qué pasó acá?- Fran, que era más alto se acercó.- ¿Ves algo?-

- Sí.- y tomándola del brazo se alejó de la gente.- Era un cartel diciendo que van a haber clases de defensa extra escolares este año. La primer reunión es hoy en el comedor. Interesante ¿no?-

- Sí, hay que ver como son este año.- estuvo de acuerdo la chica, entrando al salón de Pociones.

- ¡Fran! ¡Nina!- los llamó un chico morocho desde la última fila de bancos. Los chicos se acercaron.

- Benja, nos acabamos de cruzar con tu hermana.- le dijo la chica al Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo estás Nina? Niña, niña, tanto tiempo...- dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

- ¡Ves! ¡Me ignoran! Todos me ignoran.- se hizo el ofendido Fran otra vez.

- ¡Francisco!.- rió Nicole, y dándose vuelta para ver a Benja agregó:- no le hagas caso.-

Benja riéndose chocó su mano con la de Fran y se volvió a sentar en su silla. Nicole se sentó al lado.

- En fin. De vuelta juntos en Pociones.- Benja dijo acomodándose en el respaldo.

- Y sin profesor.- respondió Nicole.

- Siempre llega tarde.- estuvo de acuerdo Fran.

- Ni siquiera que viviera en otro lado.- comentó Benja

- Sí. Y tampoco que se quede dormido porque lo vi esta mañana en el desayuno.- aseguró Fran.

- ¿Se dan cuenta que siempre pasa lo mismo y siempre tenemos la misma charla?-

- Sí.- contestaron a unísono.

- Este año va a ser muy interesante.- dijo la chica con ironía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No tengo hambre.- comentó Nicole sirviéndose un vaso de jugo, y mirando el comedor con poco interés.

- Yo tampoco. En las vacaciones me acostumbré a comer más tarde.- comentó Sara.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?- ofreció Francisco.

- Buena idea.-

Y tan rápido como habían entrado, salieron.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Sara.

- ¿Y si vamos al lago?- ofreció Nicole.

- Vamos.- y pasándole una mano por el cuello a cada una de sus amigas, Fran, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.-

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer en el lago?- preguntó Nicole mientras salían por la puerta a los terrenos.

- Qué buena pregunta.- comentó Sara.

Fran asintió con la cabeza y de improviso las hizo girar.

- Mejor caminemos por el castillo.-

- Como quieran.- dijo Sara.- Tenemos una hora entera.-

- ¿Qué les parece ir a la sala común?-

- No.- declaró Fran.

- Me niego.- agregó Sara.

Nicole los miró y empezó a reírse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Siempre se sale con la suya.- dijo Sara jugando con un almohadón.

- Sí. Esto tiene que terminar Nina, no puede ser.- le sonrió Fran.

- Saben que mi idea estuvo buena.- les dijo riendo y girando la cabeza para ver quién entraba a la sala, y agregó.- Caminar por el castillo ¡ridículo!-

- ¡Sebas, Santi!- saludo Sara a los dos chicos que habían entrado.

- ¿Cómo están chicos?- les preguntó el rubio, Sebastián, mientras se acercaban.

Los chicos abrazaron a las chicas y chocaron manos con Fran.

- ¿Tampoco tenían hambre?-

- Tampoco.- contestó Sebas.

- Y además nos cruzamos con Peeves en el camino y se nos pasó un poco la hora del almuerzo.- sonrió el morocho, Santiago.

- ¿Les hizo algo?- preguntó Sara preocupada.

- Creo que la pregunta más bien sería ¿qué le hicieron?- rió Nicole.

- No mucho. Ya cuando se lo encuentren se van a dar cuenta.- dijo Sebastián.

- Sí, no es la gran cosa... Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello... Pero si lo ven pregúntenle si se acuerda de nosotros. Mándenle un saludo.- en sus ojos verdes Nicole pudo ver la chispa de diversión que tanto le gustaba.

- Lo voy a hacer.- rió Francisco.

- Ey, ¿vieron lo de las clases de defensa extra escolares?- preguntó Sara.

- Sí, parece interesante, ¿no?- comentó Sebas.

- ¿Otra oportunidad para que Nina me deje en el piso? No creo, yo paso.- dijo Santi.

- ¿Cuándo me vas a perdonar eso?- preguntó Nicole.

- Sí pobre, no es su culpa ser buena y que vos seas tan malo como para enfrentarla.- le dijo Fran con una cara de ser la persona más lógica del lugar.- No es su culpa de verdad.- agregó mientras sus amigos reían.

- Esta bien.- dijo Santi.- Les propongo algo. Voy a mostrarles que no es así. ¿Nina somos compañeros otra vez este año?- le preguntó estirando la mano.

- Sería un placer dejarte tirado en el piso otra vez.- dijo solemne estrechándola.

Todos sabían que en realidad Santiago y Nicole eran los mejores de su año en defensa, y los que más lo disfrutaban. Pero bueno, con los padres que tenían, no se esperaba menos.

Santiago era hermano mellizo de Dominique, e hijo de la famosa Virginia Weasley y el hombre que destruyó a Voldemort, Harry Potter. Había heredado de su padre todo. El pelo negro azabache, los ojos verdes, el fanatismo por el quidditch, su don en defensa y a pesar de todo, el bajo perfil. Nadie supo contestar cómo los mellizos terminaron en Ravenclaw, pero para sus padres, mientras no fueran Slytherin estaba bien.

Nicole por su parte tenía una historia mucho más complicada. Era hija del licantropo Remus Lupin y Ninphadora Tonos era su madre. Años después de que Voldemort cayera su papá las dejó. Por suerte Ninphadora era fuerte, y no se dejó estar. Siguió adelante por su hija, por más duro que fue al principio.

Nicole nunca hablaba de estas cosas, pero sus amigos lo sabían y la cuidaban. De cualquier manera habían pasado muchos años de eso ya, y lo había superado.

- ¿Este año seguís siendo capitán?- le preguntó Francisco a Santi.

- Sí. Creo que no se cambia capitán a menos que pase algo.- contestó.

Hace un año que era capitán de quidditch, y les había ido muy bien en el torneo. Aunque sin haber podido vencer a Slytherin que con una mezcla de trampa y muy buenos jugadores les había ganado por pocos puntos.

- ¿Qué pase algo como que se den cuenta de lo malo que sos cuenta?- preguntó Sebastián con tantas expectativas que todos rieron.

- ¿Se la agarraron conmigo hoy?- dijo Santi.

- Solo nombramos parte de tus defectos.- aclaró Sara.

- Parte. Si nombramos todos no terminamos hoy...- completó Nicole.

- Qué simpáticos que son.- sonrió el chico en discusión.

- ¿Y vos Nina, seguís de cazadora?- preguntó Sebas.

- Eso tendría que discutirlo con mi capitán.- comentó ojeando la reacción de Santi.

- Veremos, veremos. Puede que encuentre una mejor cazadora que la reemplace, Sebas.- le contestó Santi.

- Siempre supe Santi que en el fondo eras de esos buenos amigos que nunca te fallan.- le dijo Nicole secándose una lágrima falsa.- Muchas gracias por eso.- Santi rió.

- Para cuando vos quieras, ahí voy a estar amiga.- la abrazó.

- Ustedes dos son tan raros.- suspiró Sara.- Se matan y a los dos minutos están abrazándose.-

- Chicos se nos hizo tarde para clase.- dijo Sebastián parándose.- ¿Alguien tiene Adivinación ahora también?-

- Yo.- contestó Fran.

- Y yo.- dijo Sara.

- Pobres tienen que cruzar el castillo entero.- rió Nicole.

- Sí, pero vos te quedás con Santi.- dijo Sara yéndose.

- ¡Ey! ¡Y eso qué quiere decir?- gritó Santi, pero los chicos a se habían ido y Nicole estaba muy tentada para contestarle.- ¿Y vos de qué te reís?- le sonrió y ella lo abrazó.

- Se te extrañó Santi.- le dijo todavía riendo.- Se te extrañó.-

- Sí, para molestarme.- señaló devolviendo el abrazo, aunque con una sonrisa imborrable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus amigos eran pocos, pero no podía pedir más. Desde chicos los seis fueron inseparables. Quedaron sorteados en Raevenclaw la primera noche y así se conocieron.

Nicole siempre se había llevado mejor con Francisco y Sara. Fran era un payaso, y estando con el no había manera de que la pasase mal. Siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa con comentarios, gestos o cosas de todos los días. Era como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Y Sara... ella era Sara. Su mejor amiga, alma gemela. Se complementaban en todo, se entendian sin necesidad de palabras, y se encontraban mutuamente para desahogarse sus secretos o cosas más íntimas.

Después por otro lado estaba Dominique. Ella era más reservada, más independiente. Pegada a sus libros siempre, se parecía en actitud a Hermione Granger. Lo que no le quitaba claro la persona excelente que era.

Y por último estaban Sebas y Santi, el gemelo de Domi. El dúo mágico. Los 'problematicos' del colegio. No había broma que ellos no hayan intentado o profesor que no los hubiera castigado ya.

Esos eran sus mejores amigos. Aunque claro, por otro lado estaban los mellizos Weasley, Benja y Agus. Otro dúo. Los dos sorteados en Gryffindor, primos de Santi y Domi, la habían acompañado varias veces en distintas situaciones, como clases.

"No los cambiaría por nada" pensó Nicole esa tarde mientras caminaba con una taza de té en la mano por el campo de quidittch. Era una tarde bellísima. El sol se ponía entre los árboles del bosque y sus últimos resplandores dejaban rastros dorados en el pasto. Un poco de viento movía las hojas que de a poco se ponían amarillas con el otoño que se acercaba y los pájaros buscaban un lugar donde pasar la noche seguros.

Nicole respiró hondo y soltó de a poco el aire. Se encontraba otra vez en el colegio. Otro año con sus amigos, pensar que ya había pasado tanto desde el primer día de clases hace seis años... Cada vez les quedaba menos tiempo ahí adentro, y parecía volar.

Ya sabía qué quería hacer cuando terminase. Entraría a la universidad de medicina para magos. Quería convertirse en una excelente medi-maga, quiza hasta atender en salas de urgencias o de maternidad. Eso le encantaría. Trabajar con chicos le gustaba mucho. Podía dedicarse a psicopedagogía o algun día ser profesora en algún jardín de infantes tal vez... No necesitaba pensarlo tanto en realidad. No hasta el año que viene, en séptimo. Y eso le dejaba este año para disfrutarlo con sus amigos, ajena a preocupaciones futuras.

- ¿A qué se debe esa mirada soñadora Nina?- le preguntó Fran sentándose a su lado.

- Estaba pensando en nosotros, el año que viene.-

- Sexto... ¿llegó rápido, no?- sonrió mirándola.

- Sí, demasiado rápido quizá... ¿Te acordás nuestra primera noche acá Fran?-

- Jaja, ¿la noche en que Sebas le rompió la cama a Santi con una bombita y tuvo que intervenir Domi para que no lo matara? Me acuerdo- dijo riéndose.

- Sara, vos y yo mirábamos desde la otra punta asustados, pensabamos que Sebas le iba a arrancar todo el pelo a Santi por gritarle.-

- Y hoy son íntimos amigos.-

- ¿Cómo había terminado esa noche?-

- Creo que Sebas durmió en el piso al final... No me acuerdo tanto...- su mirda se perdió en la distancia, en un recuerdo.- Hablando de Roma.- dijo de golpe, saliendo de su trance.

- ¿Qué hacian?- preguntó Santiago llegando a dónde estaban.

- Riéndonos de cosas que hiciste de chiquito Santiago Potter.- le guiñó el ojo la morocha.

- Era tan lindo de chiquito yo.- suspiró el otro en chiste.

- Si vos decís...- rodó los ojos Fran sacandoles una sonrisa.

- Bueno, ¿van a venir a las clases de defensa? No creía que me tenías tanto miedo de ni siquiera presentarte a la primer clase Nina.-

- Tiemblo de miedo Santi, no sabés.- exclamó con ironía.

- Vamos nenes, no se peleen más que ya van a tener tiempo.- rió Fran caminando hacia el comedor.

Como era de esperar las sillas y las mesas habían desaparecido, revelando un amplio lugar para practicar los hechizos. Y los alumnos se abarrotaban alrededor de un escenario que había en el medio del salón.

Los chicos de abrieron paso entre unos chicos de primero que no dejaban de gritar emocionados, para llegar al lado de Sebas y Domi que les habían guardado un lugar. Fran y Nicole se intercambiaron sonrisas al ver a esos dos juntos. Hace mucho que Sebas tenía algo por la hermana de Santi. Y sospechaban que era viceversa también. Claro que estaba Santi en el medio que no se daba cuenta. Y siendo Sebas su mejor amigo y Domi su hermana... la cosa se complicaba. Aunque Nicole conocía un caso así cercano a los mellizos que había resultado y hoy la pareja estaba felizmente casada... Nunca se sabe.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Sara?-

- Dijo que iba a llegar mas tarde.- explicó Nicole.- Ah miren, allá está.- dijo haciendo gestos con la mano a su amiga rubia para que los viera.

- Yo voy a buscarla.- dijo Fran viendo que en vez de acercarse, Sara se alejaba.

- ¿Quién creés que nos de clases?- le preguntó Santi

- No sé, pero espero que Stephanie no.- Stephanie era la profesora de defensa del colegio, y sí, era un desastre.

- No creo.- dijo Santi con más esperanza que seguridad por lo que Nicole rió.

- Miren, ahí entró alguien.- les dijo Sebas.

Un hombre de mediana edad acababa de entrar al comedor. Tenía el pelo negro peinado para atrás con agua, o quizás gel. Le quedaba mal de cualquier manera. No era muy alto, pero su barriga compensaba los centímetros perdidos. Llevaba un gorro bordo con piedras incrustadas y un pequeño chaleco verde esmeralda de lo que parecía cuero. Para sorpresa de todos llevaba puesta una falda escocesa lo suficientemente disturbante como para que las chicas tuvieran que desviar la mirada y unas botas de el mismo color del chaleco. Arriba de todo eso llevaba una túnica abierta con botones de oro que debían de pesar una tonelada por el tamaño que poseían.

Parecía como si cada chico del Gran Salón se hubiera quedado petrificado al verlo. Nadie se movía, nadie emitía sonido alguno...El levantó la varita, recitó un par de cosas y luego dijo- ¡Sonorus! ¿Me escuchan todos? Muy bien. Mi nombre es Peter Seanegal y mi compañera debe de estar por llegar. Como saben espero, estas son clases extra de defensa a las artes oscuras. El que solo vino a mirar, molestar, o no va a tomarse esto serio le pido por favor que se retire ahora.- en ese minuto las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par por segunda vez dejando paso a otra persona.

- ¡Sonorus!- dijo la mujer caminando hacia Seanegal.- Buenas tardes. Espero que Peter los haya puesto al tanto de nuestras reglas. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y estoy aca para enseñarles una sola cosa: defenderse.-

- Bien.- volvió a tomar la palabra Peter.- Quiero que busquen un compañero o compañera.- hubo un par de gritos, corridas, pero Peter siguió.- Esta persona va a ser su compañero todo el año, bajo ninguna circunstancia se rotarán. La evolución y el aprendizaje en esta materia requiere constancia y trabajo. Y si algo entre los dos no esta funcionando significa que no pueden esforzarse lo suficiente o no están de verdad interesados en hacerlo. Y no queremos que esto pase. Es un trabajo en grupo, la pareja progresa en conjunto.-

- Hoy vamos a practicar hechizos de ataque, simples, pero útiles.- en el comedor ya no se escuchaba ni una sola mosca mientras ella hablaba.- En tiempos de Voldemort estos nos dieron tiempo para atacar o escapar si era necesario. Son hechizos inmovilizadores. Paralizan al oponente por el tiempo que duren, quiero decir, por el tiempo que ustedes le den de potencia. Por eso necesitan mucha práctica. También son fáciles de esquivar. Un escudo bien hecho puede hacer hasta que reboten y se vuelvan encontra del que lo lanzó. Por eso hay que ser cuidadosos al usarlos, pero cuando los dominan pueden ser muy valiosos. Recuerden que el tiempo es oro y en este caso, victoria.- Y con eso pasó, con ayuda de Peter, a explicar el hechizo. Después les ordenaron que se pusieran en parejas y que ellos pasarían a corregir de a poco.

- ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Hermione Granger acá.- dijo Sebas.

- No que no la hubieses visto nunca Sebas.- rió Domi.

Hermione era la tía de Santi y Domi, y la madre de Benja y Agus.

- Bueno ¿Listo Santi?- le preguntó Nicole, con una sonrisa que si Santi no la conociera hace tanto, le daría miedo.


End file.
